Star Crossed
by kaihil lover
Summary: He did not regret it; it was in all aspects, the right thing to do, but as he thought of the details of his self deemed victory, it was hard to distinguish it from a defeat. KaiHil
1. Hope you had the Time of Your Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, if I did I'd start working on a new season to rid the fandom of the dead-ness plaguing it. **

**Warnings: Angst and fluff. Don't like don't read. It might be slightly cheesy at times, so again, don't like don't read. And if any one minds a slightly OOC Kai, and wants to see Kai only in his gay/asexual glory -_- I suggest don't read a KaiHil. KaiHil means, he'll show some affection towards Hilary, at least somewhat pay more mind to her than an ant in his path, so those of you who don't prefer this, I suggest the cross button on the upper left corner. Don't like KaiHil, _don't _read then, damn it! **

* * *

_**Star-Crossed**_

_**Chapter 1: Hope you had the time of your life**_

-xxx-

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." – Anonymous_

-xxx-

**I**

"You know what you have to do." The voice was calm and forestalling; the addressee had a lot of resilience to keep themselves from wincing at the impassive, yet cutting tone.

The figures in the room – the middle aged man and the young girl – were just mere silhouettes visible due to the light of the black and white screen which showed the pictures of four boys.

"You will originally meet Tyson Granger and Kenny Yamashita (1)."

There was an obedient nod, imperceptibly hesitant, and clearly docile.

"You have to improvise to earn their trust and get inside the team." The voice was now more baleful than it was originally, but there was no trepidation on part of the room's other occupant. "I want them terminated, all of them. Do you know Kai?"

The response was immediate. "No sir."

"You do not know how to blade." The man began in a daunting voice. "_Yet_, you've been given such a vital task; I have faith in you, if you do not succeed – you know we're not very _forgiving _of failure."

The momentary, unable-to-be-restrained shudder experienced by the girl, went unnoticed by the man, who had his back turned to her.

"I intend on staying low for a while, don't want to end up in prison like Voltaire," the voice was calculating now, lacking any hint of amusement, the man's fingers lacing and unlacing as he spoke. "I want them terminated before I decide to look you up."

"It will be done, master." Her ardent, yet fretful words were followed by a subservient bow.

"Good girl, Hiromi." Boris's lips curled in a malicious smirk. "_Enjoy _your stay with the Bladebreakers. You may leave."

Hiromi gave another bow and exited the room, retracting her steps, not turning her back to Boris in fear of being disrespectful – and not wanting to turn her back to a foe, in the abbey, she knew that no one was an ally, not even her own superior. She exited the room and closed the door behind her; leaning against the door frame she sighed in relief: she had made it out, now all she had to do was complete her assignment; it felt as if her whole life was hanging on the thread of this one mission.

**II**

"Oh yeah!" Tyson's jubilant yell could be heard ten feet outside the dojo; Hiromi couldn't help but snicker at his carefree and happy-go-lucky behavior.

Through the window of the training room with its undrawn curtains, she watched her new friends talk and plan strategies…_without her_, her mind added; her absence clearly didn't disconcert them, of course it didn't; there was no reason for it too. Her presence was an extra baggage for them, redundant yet tolerable.

Tyson Granger, his behavior with her in class didn't spring any affection towards him in her heart. Kai, he hadn't been hard to identify as being the Hiwatari boy who was her top priority; he seems like an arrogant bastard, his embittered and demeaning behavior clearly indicated his association with Balkov abbey. Ray, Kenny and Max were nice enough, but they didn't seem to care much either; indifferent would be the correct word for them.

Yet, Hiromi couldn't help enjoy their company, she felt herself being drawn towards them. Their attitudes, though not considerate – quite callous to be honest— were more caring than anything she had ever been accustomed to and there was no denying the attachment she began to feel towards those boys in the time period of a few weeks; she began to feel snug and comfortable with them. Their presence made her happy.

However, their behavior, good or bad, whichever it may be considered, didn't make her reconsider or lament over her intentions though, not in the slightest – that prospect was clearly out of the question. Denial from reality, it would be, if Hiromi thought she could escape from her destiny; she had to fulfill her orders or suffer the consequences, even if she could stay undetected for a while, her treachery would never be forgiven.

She heaved a sigh as she made her way past the window, towards the house of her teacher, Ms. Kincaid, with whom she had been arranged to stay.

_How can I have second thoughts? _She wanted to claw her eyes out at how illogical she was being. Those boys were going to be the death of her, literally! If they didn't die at her hands, they'd probably _be _the death of her. Her mind then wandered off to how Kai's cryptic-ness or Tyson's annoyingness would probably be the death of her _before_ she even began to second guess what she had to do and she couldn't help but chortle out loud, earning a weird look from a girl passing by.

Hiromi face palmed, not at publicly embarrassing herself, but at the fact that those boys were beginning to slowly make their way too much in her life. she was glad about that at least Boris was in jail, this gave her time to brace herself, but she knew she'd have to make a decision fast, if she waited any longer she'd definitely start second guessing herself, and once doubt got spawned in her mind, she'd never be able to complete her mission.

**III**

Hiromi walked in ecstasy among the Bladebreakers back to the dojo. It seemed ironic to her, how being with people whom she was bound to betray was so wonderful, that they had so quickly become so important for her.

_You did it! Who cares? Hmph._

It was clear to her that she did, this was why she still wasn't ready to take a step and do her job; and she was trying so hard to maintain a façade that was clearly not necessary; so torn up for not being accepted by five boys, to execute whom was her job.

_We went back to the basics. _

They had actually listened to her, and she wasn't even a real team member, she' just started tagging along with Tyson, because of her intentions, and they had actually begun to care for her. They had even fixed the training schedule she made. Hiromi couldn't help the skip in her step as she walked along side her friends.

_Really?_

She hadn't been able to hide the shock and care from being blatant in her voice. The schedule was just to play her part to the best of her abilities, to prevent any suspicions from being aroused; she had been confused by how she'd been hurt _so _much at rejection from people who should be nothing but slaughtering pigs in her mind.

_Look about what I said the other day, I'm sorry, now there's only two days of training left, but we could really use your help, if you're into it… uh… _

He was apologizing, he really felt sorry for being mean to her. At this point the guilt of her foul intentions started sinking in and she got a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. Thinking of the recent confrontation with her friends, she tried to distract herself from the pangs of self-reproach.

_You could make up our schedule. _

They did care – and she was setting out to betray them to Boris, when they'd never even slightly wronged her in their life. The thought of her treachery left a bitter taste in her mouth. What would happen when she carried out her plans? She'd be back at the abbey with no one there to count on, but her own self. The last few weeks she'd spent with the Bladebreakers were acting like a drug, and she was slowly and slowly—unintentionally- getting addicted to their company, their presence in her life.

_But I've never spun a blade before._

It had always been her held back, she was in a blading institute, now a blading team, and she couldn't blade, were they ready to accept her?

_That doesn't matter you're still our friend, Hiromi. What do you say?_

She had wanted to accept, she sure wasn't mad at them anymore, heck she was elated that they were bothered to try and convince her to come back…but she didn't want to grow more attached to them.

_Please, Hiromi._

They _really _did care – and it wouldn't hurt if she spent some time with them, it'd be nice to cut loose and enjoy a while. Once she'd complete her assignment and go back to the confinements of the abbey. It would certainly not hurt the completion of her mission, she was just taking a more enjoyable route; she could keep her emotions in check, yes, she definitely could, there would not be any second guessing even if she stayed with the team.

_Well, I guess I could. But I'm not gonna be easy on anyone._

Of course, she'd have to maintain a façade, she could not let her self be caught; it would jeopardize everything! She definitely tried to convince herself that her reluctance had not even the slightest association with not wanting to see the betrayed look on these boys' faces whom she'd grown so attached to. _Of course not! _Discovery would make it harder to complete her assignment. Yes, that was the only reason to stay under cover.

_Sir, yes, sir. _

Hiromi couldn't help chuckle, her team mates really were something. _Her team mates, s_he couldn't help smiling at the thought.

"You know, Hiromi," Kenny said, slowing down a little so that he, and Hiromi – who was walking beside him – fell back a little from the others. "Kai was the one who convinced us. He used the training montage you designed and it worked for him, and he was the one who found and fixed your torn chart."

Kenny's words caught her off guard and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Kai?" she stuttered, making sure to keep her voice low.

"Hmm," the bespectacled boy nodded, "the noise of his blade woke us up and we were all caught off guard by how perfectly he managed Dranzer."

"Oh," she squeaked in response her eyes trailing off near Kai who was walking ahead with the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"Yup, Kai's not really a bad guy once you get to know him, I'd trust him with my life. Well he did tell these dark bladers we once met to make a burger out of me," Kenny paused and scratched his head, "but he did save me in the end!" He chuckled a bit before continuing. "It takes him time to get used to and to trust people, but when he does, he really does care for them."

"Oh," Hiromi repeated, her eyebrows puckered, "I'll be sure to thank him." The Russian boy had grown on her since the first time she met him in person, but she couldn't help feel grateful, now knowing that he was the one who was really responsible for her being with her new found friends.

Kenny had ventured off ahead near Tyson and probably hadn't heard her last response. Hilary was now in pace with the blue haired boy whom they'd been discussing moments before, she turned to look at him once, suppressing a smile in fear that he'd accuse her of being an idiot. Her thoughts took on a more cheery turn as she suppressed the idea of second guessing her opinion by convincing herself that she would never become so attached to them that it would be impossible for her to do her job; she just wanted to enjoy the moments she had.

This would just be indulgence, nothing more.

**IV**

He was her main target, her main goal was to get rid of him, and then once she was exposed, taking on the others would be easy. She couldn't bring herself to take him down. It would be hard, he was probably more skilled than her, but she was probably the only one who could do it, that's why she was selected, But her unwillingness wasn't about what would happen if Kai over powered her – she couldn't _bring_ herself to attack him; she had grown too fond of him, and the others in this time.

_Indulgence _she snorted. Who had she been kidding? She was bound to grow attached, she knew it, but she'd been far too marveled by the thought of experiencing genuine and sincere companionship to care for what it could lead to. And here it was, she had developed too much affection for Kai, she didn't have the nerve to harm a head on his hair, much less kill him.

Keeping up small talk with Kenny as Kai forged ahead of them on the pathway was growing harder and harder for her, as she tried to bring her mental debate to a halt.

"How much further, Hiromi?" Kenny moaned in a heavy voice.

Hiromi blinked to focus on the chief's words, and then answered distractedly, "I think it's just up ahead."

It wasn't the physical activity that was draining her; she was used to it – not much fond of it, but still equipped for it- but the mental dispute that she was stuck with. This was the moment, the perfect chance; if she didn't take it, it was a waste of a perfectly good opportunity. _Next time_! There was always the option of next time, but there was no guarantee of next time, with how her hands were shaking and how she couldn't bring herself to even think of physically harming any of her friends, there wasn't much of a chance that things would be different the next time either.

"That radio better work or I'll never hear the end of it from Tyson," she tacked on absentmindedly. Even if she did attack, she wouldn't be able to keep it up – she'd gone too soft. And to make things worse: Kai! That boy had to be a pain in her ass and tag along with her to protect her; sure it gave her a chance to get her job done, but after knowing the extent of his care for her, that he was willing to go with _her _instead of his old friends, there was no way she couldn't bring it in herself to hurt him, not after this!

Kai was beginning to grow on her like a wart, after believing him to not be the lethal spy that she –ironically- was, he actually started to warm up on her too much. She couldn't deny it, no matter how hard she tried –

"Guys," Kai cried out loud, his voice frantic, cutting Hiromi from her mental debate. "Look out!"

Her eyes darted up upon hearing Kai's anxious yell, to see an avalanche of rocks plummeting down towards them, ready to crush the three of them into cinders. She squeezed her eyes shut, a scream threatening to erupt from her throat, waiting and preparing for the pain – but it never came. Instead she felt a body press up against hers and push her into the side of the cliff. A gasp erupted from her throat at the sudden contact and she kept her eyes squeezed close still waiting for some sort of impact.

The moment she felt her back being pressed up against the cliff, the boulders hit the ground with a rumbling noise and the earth shook under the weight and the dust scattered into the atmosphere.

"I think it's all over," she mumbled in a small voice, still not fully comprehending all that happened in the blink of the past second. Opening her eyes she saw Kai's face mere inches from her own, his arms stretched out on either sides of her to shield her from the falling debris. His figure was no longer pushed against hers, but he was still just at arm's length. Kenny had also been pushed against the wall and was still clinging to the cliff side clutching dizzy safely in his arms.

"Are you okay?" The concern was evident in his voice, and twice folds, in his tightened eyes. _I can't kill him! _She certainly could not, with how concerned he sounded right then. She was whipped! Oh yes. Oh, and she was also infatuated with her captain; that was also a huge problem, not just because of her mission, but well, the fact that he was emotionally constipated; the proximity wasn't helping her with her attraction issue, no, not at all.

She wracked her brain to find a coherent reply, her mind refusing to function at the proximity between her and her crimson eyed savior.

"Yeah, I think so." She stuttered biting her tongue immediately at how nervous she sounded.

Kai gazed at her wearily, the anxiety for her well-being clouding every inch of his face, his ragged breaths against her mouth. The blush on her face grew more scarlet and she was unable to think rational thoughts with him being too much close for comfort. When he had examined her thoroughly and was convinced that his coach was alright, the apprehensive expression flitted from his face leaving behind the usual scowl and he drew away from her leaving her flushed and scarlet.

Kai moved further from her and begin scanning the area and looking around for another exit. Hiromi was still frozen to the spot backed up against the wall. He had to save her, damn him, he just _had _to, and be so damned worried about her; there was no denying it anymore, she was head over heals for him, she cared too much for all of them, particularly him, to even think about trying to hurt him, even if she forced herself to try he would nail her down in five seconds flat and she wouldn't even have the will to retaliate.

Prying her body away from the massive wall of rocks she got close to the Kenny and the blue haired boy in her thoughts. Aside from the obvious problems of her no longer being committed to her mission, and the problems that could create – there was the realization that she was infatuated with the ice block who'd never like anyone more in any sense more than just not wanting them dead, fabulous choice, definitely. She wanted to smack herself for falling for his stupid charms, someone who would never reciprocate her feelings even if she wasn't a damned traitor – wait! This was what mattered to her the most at that moment? Now she wanted to smack herself for being so sickeningly infatuated.

She was hooked, she had gotten stupidly close, closer than with anyone before, with a group of boys, and stupidly fallen in love with the one whom her master had ordered her to eradicate by any means possible and who would abhor her once they knew who she worked for. She shouldn't have waited, it was obvious this would happen, she'd been getting too infatuated with these people, and now there was no turning back, She couldn't not kill them, so she couldn't go back to the abbey – suffering repulsed rejection at their hands, it was the only option.

Guess there was no turning back now, fate had decided her loyalties, and a very nearsighted plus farsighted plus astigmatic cupid had fired his arrow; all _she _could do now was follow the path that was decided for her.  
_  
Oh damn! _Speaking of which, she had that huge cliff in front of her which she had to climb. Would it be a crime to groan at this point?

**V**

The flames flickered and rose higher and higher. The camping outback, it was the only place you were allowed to light a fire on the ground. The flames reflected in her maroon eyes made it look as if her irises were melting, the color of the flames mirroring her own eye color.

The smoke chocked her sense of smell; the pungent odor was giving her a headache. Burning, it was the only way to completely rid of something: an irreversible end; leaving no way to ever retrieve whatever you had let go of. All her stuff from the abbey, it was serving fuel for the flames.

Fear for if she was ever discovered by her friends, and fear for when her treachery was exposed to Boris gripped at her heart; her hands trembled despite the warmth of the burning fire enveloping her entire body. Whatever end would meet her if Boris found out, she could take, but she was sure now that hurting any of her team mates, she could not.

They had gotten too close to her too fast, they were the family she never got due to being in the abbey, she'd be damned before she harmed a hair on their head – sure that didn't count abusing Tyson when he got out of line. She chuckled at the thought and saw that the flames were beginning to ebb, the blazes flickering at times. She could tell that they would be extinguished soon enough.

A while passed as Hiromi stood there the fire reflecting in her eyes making them seem slightly insane. When the fire, licking the air one last time, dulled itself to a nil, Hiromi let out a heavy sigh; the blazing flames took with them the only form of illumination the girl had. The darkness however _was _calming; it got rid of all the images that were distracting her mind.

She had made her decision, she was going to tell the Bladebreakers, eventually, she didn't want her picture perfect life to end immediately, and she at least owed herself that much. They'd probably hate her, be repulsed by who, she was, probably even try to get her arrested, she'd escape, but she was ready for all that. What she _wasn't _ready to see the apathy on her friends' faces, showing how much they despised her.

She'd tell Kai first, somehow she felt comfortable with the idea of him knowing, he might even understand where she was coming from, when he talked to her about the abbey, she felt that she could relate, maybe he would too, there was a chance…. besides she couldn't help trust him after all the times he'd been there for her in the short time they'd known each other; she had slowly begun to admire him as more than a friend, much more than a friend, and she felt that he should be the first to know, maybe he'd just tell her to go on his own, and she wouldn't have to face up to the others.

The grass crunched beneath her sneakers as she made her way out of the park. She felt a pang in her heart and her face crumpled when she thought of her friends who'd probably be waiting up for her; she remembered that she didn't deserve their concern, and that it'll be over soon. Her hands tightened into fists as she thought of how unfair it all was; at least she no longer carried the weight of betraying people who genuinely loved her. Even if they would forever resent her for what she did, and she didn't have much time with them, she was glad she'd made the right decision there was no way she could live if she'd gone on with her master's plan.

**VI**

"Our power and strengths are yours to control. With it we shall defeat those who oppose BioVolt. Go forth and do battle in the name of Voltaire (3)." She winced at the last word, and saw Kai shrink back away from her. "The world will kneel at the feet of our master."

Her head hung down as she finished. Kai, wide eyed had shrunk his way away from her, he was still merely at arm's length there not being much space to move back. Hiromi finally looked up to search for traces of repulsion in his eyes and face: there were none, he just looked confused and apprehensive and disbelieving.

"Why did you never – how are you still –" he rasped out incoherently. _Lost, _that would a correct word for what he was feeling. _Hiromi_, his teammate, _his _Hiromi was his enemy.

Hiromi chewed on her lips for a few seconds, she extended her hand to place it on Kai's, as a reassuring gesture, but he drew his, back. He didn't trust her, she had expected that, probably never would again, that was anticipated as well. "I was going to," she paused and bit her lip again, "but I couldn't; after I met with you, your friends, I couldn't bring myself to, I began to care too much for you to hurt you – any of you."

She bit her lip at the involuntarily slip of the tongue and mentally began cursing the immediate reflex of her cheeks which had started working resulting in her cheeks being tinged pink. After crushing on him for so long, she still couldn't control her impulses.

"You could die –!" He choked out, his eyes wild, that was the thing that was haunting him the most.

Hiromi shrugged in response. "I won't do his bidding anymore – it's not just about you guys anymore, I don't want to do what Boris wants in fear that he controls me."

Kai nodded slowly in understanding, he could get where she was coming from, but that didn't erase his anxiety, the original shock of Hiromi being someone from the abbey and having been assigned to kill him wore off within the first few seconds – as soon as his mind worked out a more important aspect of her confession: she had betrayed Boris and her grandfather, and they didn't know of it, there'd be dire consequences for it, and he did not want the girl suffering in any possible way.

The silence was being accented by the crickets chirping in the yard of the dojo. In the uncomfortable lushness of their surrounding he noticed how hesitant and insecure the usually bold girl was being right then; she was quiet and fearing his response.

"Are you going to tell the others?" he inquired in a tentative voice trailing off. Her eyebrows furrowed at his words and she pursed her lips, "no," was here immediate and barely audible refusal. Her denial made him want to question the reason behind it, and he did. "Why –"

She cut him off before he could finish. "There's no way I can stand that look in their eyes-!"

Kai immediately realized what she meant by the look, the look of repulsion, of betrayal and suspicion that had flashed across his face before the worry for the Japanese girl. He could tell however how hurtful it must have been for her to see the disgust for her being in the eyes of people she'd sacrificed everything for.

"It doesn't matter." He said resolutely, staring square into the girl's eyes.

"Huh." She pouted as confusion flashed across her face.

"What you did – what you intended to do." He answered patently, blinking at his own words, "all that matters is that you've changed, and you cared for us enough to put your life on the line."

Hiromi looked at him incredulously; she was so taken aback by Kai's words and the lack of repulsion and instead the worry and care clearly for her, on his face, that she didn't even notice that he had closed the gap he had created – in the fervor of the moment of her unexpected confession – between them.

"All I care about is that you're safe –" He said awkwardly, clumsily, trying to get his message across. He was never good with words and getting his concern across seemed like the hardest thing he had done, but he needed her to know that he was there for her.

"Thank you," she whispered gently, and before he could respond she had laid her tired head on her shoulder, her eyes fluttered close, a peaceful expression on her face, no longer in any state to carry out any discussion. Kai looked at her in a weary way and then turned to the stare at the dark road ahead of them, careful not to move against the wall of the dojo against which the two of them sat, not wanting to disturb the troubled girl sleeping on his shoulder. He swore mentally and cursed whatever deity watched over them – could he never get peace from his past?

**VII**

"_We interrupt this program for a special sports report," _The news anchor began in her plastic voice. Ms. Kincaid stopped switching channels when she heard the words.

Hiromi had gone back to staying with Ms. Kincaid after the team split up. Frowning deeply, she put down her chop sticks and turned her head to look at the television.

The anchor continued_, "This afternoon a shocking announcement rocked the beyblade world, it seems Mr. Dickenson has resigned his position as the chairman of the BBA, and that's not all it seems that the BBA will be changing it's name to better promote it's new professional league."_

Ms. Kincaid said, "Oh!" in shock and turned to look at her student. Hiromi had her eyebrows arched in displeasure at the news, and was waiting for the reporter to continue.

"_The company that has bought the BBA is owned by professional beyblading trainer and Russian business man, Boris Balkov."_

The middle school teacher let out a half choking sound; she turned her eyes from the screen to the young girl sitting behind her on the dining table. Hiromi looked frozen from fear in her position, her body was trembling and her eyes looked wild.

It took a few seconds for Hiromi's mind to register the words, her head spun and the room began to rotate with it, for a while and she couldn't concentrate on anything, the dizziness making her nauseous. Her expression turned ghastly pail. When the dizziness and nausea toned down, she felt her hands began to tremble and there was a feeling of being choked, the heart wrenching fear gripping at her heart.

Ms. Kincaid knew that Boris Balkov was a criminal and that he was the one who had asked the school authorities to arrange for Hiromi to stay with someone from school. However she didn't know what the entire connection between her student and the man was, but she did know that Hiromi feared the man; and that Tyson, Kenny, and their team mates hated him with a passion.

"He's back," was all Hiromi managed to choke out, her voice cracking at each syllable. Ms. Kincaid switched off the news, but the girl made no response, she thought of going over to talk to her, but decided against it. Instead he left the room to give the young girl some space.

When she gained slight control of herself Hiromi went over to the kitchen sink and splashed cold water on her face. The first thing Hiromi decided to do was call Kai, but she instantaneously decided against it; he might have been the only one to know about her association with Boris and the danger she was in because of it, but _he _had disappeared after the tournament. She could probably get a hold of him, but she didn't want to force him in her problems when he didn't want to be involved; if he was concerned for her, he would show up to help on his own.

Alright so she couldn't tell Kai, no worries, nothing would happen, no, Boris was back did not mean he would recognize her. He had other things on his agenda; she would try to be as inconspicuous as possible, and Boris would not realize anything. Hiromi nodded to her self in satisfaction, yes, she would be fine. She bit her lip, _I hope._

Before she could reconsider calling her former captain, "Hiromi!" A loud and amusingly traumatized wail came from outside. She immediately recognized Kenny's voice, she could tell his knickers were in a knot and that he was completely freaked out. Hiromi got up and grabbed her jacket; she knew the two of them would be heading to the dojo.

**VIII**

A gasp released from Hiromi's throat and her eyes widened as someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corridor pinning both her hands behind her thwarting any attempts at movement, holding her tightly with her back a few inches away from his own self.

She was in the BBA building, very reluctantly making her way towards a press conference related to the recent BEGA organization and the BBA bladers' stand against it.

"Shh," The voice of the captor hissed from behind, putting a firm hand on her mouth, preventing her from screaming in fright.

From the dark corridor she still see the hallway she had been running through and she saw her friends who were coming behind her make their way past the dark corridor without sparing a glance.

When a few seconds had passed, her captor released the hand from her mouth and eased the grip on her hands. Instinctually Hiromi tried to escape from the remaining grip and turn around to flee, and before that, to be able to see, who it was, who had effectively captured her. Her mind fearing just one person who could – and would – want to have a hold of her; but before she could turn she went wide eyed and sighed in relief the next moment when she heard a very familiar voice growl, "Are you crazy?"

Hiromi made no attempt to escape from the hold, she felt no fear anymore, but her captor released his hold as soon as he finished speaking and turned her around so she was facing him. As she expected she came face to face with Kai, who was frowning down at her, his forehead creased- with worry or anger? She could not be sure.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Kai asked through his teeth; they were still barely a few inches apart.

Hiromi, who was completely calm, began in a voice that bordered anxiousness, "I had to be there, everyone in the BBA was going to, Tyson and the others would have worried. _You,_" she pressed on the word, "should be there with Boris too!"

Kai scowled. "I knew you'd be stupid enough to go, did you think that in that small conference room, Boris wouldn't recognize you? What were you thinking?" His voice was annoying, challenging Hiromi to make her explanation good.

She bit her lip in response. "I can't shirk my responsibilities and go into hiding."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you're getting out of here." He grabbed her hand pulled her out into the brightly lit hallway.

"Kai –!" She protested.

"No." He replied in a mechanical voice. "You're not taking any stupid risks."

She couldn't help but be relieved, she hadn't wanted to go, but she did have her duty; being partially forced to leave, didn't put any weight on her conscience. Hiromi just sighed in resignation and let Kai pull her out of the building.

"You have to start taking this seriously," Kai hissed in a low voice, as he led her out. "You are going to get caught, you're lucky he isn't looking for you already."

His words made fear wash through Hiromi; she just tightened her eyes in attempt to calm her nerves, as the two of them made their way out of the building. The only relief she felt was that Kai was with her, and as long as she was with him – or her other teammates – she'd be safe, well, relatively safer. Yeah, Kai wouldn't let anything happen to her. _Even if he was siding with BEGA_, she couldn't help flinch at the thought, he still cared enough to ensure her safety, yes, as long as she had Kai and her other team mates, she'd be safe from Boris.

**IX**

"We won," Hiromi beamed as Kai sat down onto a rock next to her.

A genuine smile graced his face, as he said, "Yeah, we did," pausing for a second he laid his head on her shoulder involuntary – unconsciously wanting contact, to validate that his companion was well and safe, "and Boris is back in prison."

The brunette's eye twitched in annoyance. _Was that really all he cared about?_  
"Jeez, forget about Boris for a while, we won! Be happy!"

Kai stiffened at her words and lifted his head. "I don't think so. If Boris even spared you a single glance he would have caught you, and you know as well as I do, what that would lead to."

The harshness of his words cut through her and she felt the ecstasy at their victory draining from her, being replaced by guilt. She bit her tongue to keep herself from speaking, knowing that her words would crack if she tried.

There was an uncomfortable silence for quite a time with neither of them even sparing the other a glance, the distance between them lengthening to the point that they were a feet apart. The loud, blaring music playing at the dojo did not draw the attention of either of the teens; they were oblivious to the party going back inside the house. Hiromi kept blinking and took deep inaudible breaths to try and compose her self; and Kai in resentment, glared harshly at the sky.

When she was sure that her voice was not going to betray her, Hiromi turned to face Kai who was glaring at the fence. "I'm sorry you had to join Boris; that you were worried half the time that I wasn't spotted."

Kai's eyes tightened and his eye brows furrowed at her words. "My intentions weren't only your well being, quite a bit of my motives were rather selfish; I wouldn't have disappeared off after my loss to Brooklyn if that wasn't the case."

Hiromi laughed, her response caught the Russian boy off guard and he stared at her wearily. "I couldn't expect anything more; you have your own life, you know…"

"I regret it." He felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he recalled his selfish actions; he just left like that, without sparing a thought at what would happen if Boris recognized his old student in the mean time, he let his personal drives cloud his care and responsibility for the girl next to him.

"I don't." Hiromi stated immediately a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, she placed her hand gently on Kai's and continued. "I'm fine, it all turned out fine, like you said, Boris is in prison, _be happy_."

Kai looked at her resignedly, unconscious of their surroundings. "I am glad that you're alright."

"You want to go back in?" Hiromi asked out of the blue gesturing with her thumb towards the dojo.

Kai shook his head in contradiction. "I'm fine here."

A gasp got caught in Hiromi's throat when Kai scooted towards her and put his head on her shoulder again. She turned her eyes to look down at his face, but his eyes were closed a serene expression on her face. Hiromi smiled beside herself and squeezed his hand; things did have a way of working themselves out.

**X**

"Report, Carlos (2)," The voice was tinted with humor, but the man's gaze was far from piercing it pierced the old teen.

"Hiromi Tachibana has been traced." He paused, and then added, "We'll contact her at your word."

"Very good," Boris approved.

Carlos opened his mouth to speak, but immediately thought against it, and continued standing with his arms at his sides in front of his master. Boris noticed the sudden action, or lack of thereof, and raised an eyebrow.

Mortified at being caught at keeping back a thought from his master, Carlos spoke up. "I have doubts on the authenticity of her eagerness at the demand to return."

Boris smirked turning his head sideways, to look out through the window. "How come?" he asked casually, though there was a hint of skepticism present in his tone.

Anger flared inside him at the mocking tone of Boris's words; he mocked his words, did he not see the pattern, Hiromi had been with those boys for five years, the fact that they were still alive was proof of her treachery. "Why are the team members still alive?" Carlos demanded, his resentment getting the best of his resulting in his voice becoming more confident. "She's been with them for five years, they should be dead."

_Was the girl a traitor_? It was a good question; he had never had her perceived to be one. If she wasn't – good, she would get the work done now that her master was back, her complete allegiance would be for him; if she wasn't, no loss there either, it would be all the better if he had someone who cared for the Bladebreakers and vice versa, under his thumb. He would get more out of his little non-beyblading student than he could have ever imagined.

"She must have her reasons," he mused looking at Carlos, a calculating smirk on his face.

Carlos raised an eyebrow; he didn't speak not wanting to push his master.  
"Whatever her reasons," Boris clarified in a scathing voice, "I'm sure we'll be able to convince her to have the Bladebreakers handed over to us; she'll be of much use to _us _with how long she's been with _them."_

The confident in the man's voice was unshakable and though Carlos wasn't completely convinced he took it as a sign to take his leave and exit, not wanting to irk his master when he was clearly sure of his plans regarding Tachibana.

-xxx-

"_True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked."_

_-Erich Segal_

-xxx-

* * *

_Notes:_

_(1) Yes, I made it up! :P_

_(2) I'm aware Carlos was a member of the Blade Sharks, not the abbey, but I needed someone from Kai's past, and he was the best catch._

_(3) I do not own this rant, it was the allegiance speech made by the Blitzkrieg boys before heading for the Russian tournament._

* * *

**AN: I have a stomach ache. T.T Ahem, no, do not fear, I'm not starting another multi chaptered fic. Hehe, this will be a 3 shot. :P Don't hurt me! No, this will not end up like _The Little Things Give You Away_, not being updated for ahem, 10 months. :P This was originally intended to be a oneshot with 15 short scenes, but the scenes got long and the number went up to 30, so I decided to split this up into 3 parts. I have both the 2nd and the 3rd part written, they just have to be beta read. So no worries about waiting almost an year for an update. *sheepish grin***

**This was originally intended to be named _Hallelujah, _because I was originally inspired to start writing this in April after listening to _Hallelujah, _the Shrek song. :P But at that time I had a writer's block so I quit after half a scene. I actually got this idea back in October, but obviously couldn't write it back then, I haven't been this in love with any idea since _The Little Things Give You Away. _:P I wrote this in start of June, listening to _Florence and the Nightingale's, Seven Devils_ and _Off with her Head_ by _Icon for Hire. _I've been addicted to that song since I heard it being used for Hilary! in _Aquila Tempestes's _ Beyblade Character music videos, it matches so well with her, and particularly with this fic! _My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death!_ Ah, so matches! Kudos, to _Aquila Tempestas _for using it with Hilary making me realize how much this song works for her!  
**

**After that, since I turned into a lazy ass SasuSaku addict and then college started - yes, I had classes for a few days! O_o It was terrible, everything was great, but yet, I hated it, *sigh*, though it was great, but the thought of studying there for 2 whole years, not pleasing - I didn't have time to edit this, and it needed some slightly major editing, so this didn't got published in June. I edited this in start of July (that's when I decided to name this _Star-Crossed_, instead of _Hallelujah__)_ and sent the whole fic to _Dead-bY-n0w_ for beta-ing it, thank you as always to her.**

**Chapter names are yes, all old _Green Day_ songs, after writing this fic I wrote chapter 6 of _Life Goes On... _listening to _Green Day_, and well decided to use old _Green Day _songs as chapter names. **

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this, I for one am quite fond of this fic, heck I've been fond of this whole idea since I thought of it. I have always wanted to try a Hilary-is-a-part-of-BioVolt fic. lol Reviews would be great. I'd be honored if you'd take time to review. I'll probably put up the second chapter in a week or two. And no-! By a week or two I do _not _mean 10 months! *sheepish grin***

**Disclaimer V.2.0 I do not own any of the aforementioned bands. :C**

**R and r, please. :)**

**7th July, 2012. 04:30 p.m.**


	2. Wake me up when September Ends

_**Chapter 2: Wake me up when September Ends **_

-xxx-

"_A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are."_

-xxx-

**XI**

"You knew!" Tyson pointed at Kai as an accusatory gesture.

Kai was leaning against the wall his eyes no longer close but watching the chaos unfold in front of him instead; he could see Hiromi's torn up face, and he wondered if _his _reaction had been bad enough to get her to break down like this. He didn't respond to the world champion's words, his glance and attention solely towards Hiromi who was being stared at by the others too.

"Hiromi," Ray started calmly, his voice betrayed him though. "You worked for Voltaire?"

There was an inaudible moan as Hiromi began, "I still do, and no not directly for Voltaire, more accurately for Boris."

Tyson's mouth fell open again; anger and betrayal surged through him and he resisted the urge to run away from the room in fear of hurting someone.

"Tyson," Hiromi whimpered taking a step towards the navy haired blader; Tyson took a step back unequivocally disgusted, she flinched in response but continued, "I know I tried to be friends with you only to _spy _on you guys, but honestly I never reported back!" She paused to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand. "Boris forgot about me when he was arrested, and I never did anything to betray you!"

Kai raised one eyebrow at the use of the word, _spy, _he suppressed a chuckle not wanting Hiromi to feel even worse. He held no resentment for who she was, or what she did, or had intended to do; all that mattered was who she was _now_. She was the closest friend he had ever had, someone he was not going to lose to _Boris_– or due to his stupid friends overreacting; if they didn't compose themselves within the next ten minutes, he knew he was going to have to step in.

"And you knew about this?" Max asked as he stared in confusion – at all this new found information – at Kai.

"Yes," Kai shrugged in reply, "for a while now."

"I can't believe you!" Tyson yelled in frustration. "That is just like you, not to tell! And you –" he turned and pointed at the only girl in the room. "So you just became friends with us on Boris's orders! And when he went off to jail you decided to stick with us?"

Hiromi's lip quivered and she looked down at the floor, unable to meet any of her team mate's eyes. This was exactly what she'd been afraid of. She deserved all of it, and worse! But it didn't mean that their accusations – as true as they were – didn't hurt.

"Tyson," Kai said warningly, his voice getting defensive.

Things were getting out of hand.

The navy haired blader looked up to protest, but Ray put a hand on his shoulder telling him to calm down. The other Bladebreakers were silent for a while, and Hiromi looked up at Kai pleadingly who made his was over to her and squeezed her hand, trying to somewhat comfort her.

The silence was broken by the world champion who had been quietly brooding for the past few minutes.  
"You could have died from all the time you were there in the stadium with Boris!" Tyson growled pulling his hair; he made his way over to Hilary- ignoring Kai, who was standing next to her -and shook her by the shoulders. "You could have died, you idiot! You should have told us!"

"He's right, you guys," Ray assented looking at Kai, "You should have told us, we'd have helped."

Kai just blinked in acknowledgement of his words, letting go of Hiromi's hand and distancing himself from her once again.

Hiromi's eyes widened at her friends' words and she let out a nervous laugh in response. She couldn't believe it, it was a lucky break that Kai hadn't despised her after he found out about her actual motive of joining the team; the rest of the guys didn't either? That was just too good to be true.

Kai's hand, which enveloped her own, drew back and Hiromi would have held onto him, but Tyson interrupted that thought. "Hiromi," he moaned, pulling the apprehensive girl into a hug; he pulled apart to continue, the anger no longer marring his voice. "Why did you not tell us?"

The girl in question looked up at her team mates sheepishly.  
"You guys don't care that I was a traitor?"

"Oh please," Tyson said shrugging. "Kai's betrayed us more times than any of us can count –" he then turned to the Russian blader, laughing timidly, "no offence."

Kai glared at the navy haired boy, "None taken."

"Really," Max asked jadedly, "was that all you were afraid of?"

Hiromi slowly nodded in response.

"Aww Hils!" Tyson mumbled, "We don't care if you tried to be a murderer, Kai tried that too, we forgave him – again-! No offence meant!"

Kai just rolled his eyes in response. He turned to Hilary and in a low voice, asked, "You feel better now?"

"Yeah," she gave him the most earnest smile of the night, "you were right, thanks, Kai."

The crimson eyed blader just nodded in response. He was glad that the Bladebreakers, after their initial response of outrage, had forgiven Hiromi; he knew how important they were to her and he was relieved now that they knew the truth.

**XII**

Hiromi was standing next to him; they were both in front of the kitchen window, the yard of the dojo, illuminated with moonlight. There was a blade in her hand, she'd been repairing it, but had stopped to come and join Kai at the window instead.

The confrontation with the rest of team a few days ago reminded him, he might have completely escaped from the grasps of BioVolt, but she was still a puppet in that elaborate network for world domination, just like he once was. Any day it could be that he'd wake up to find Boris back and taking Hiromi away from his grasp for betraying him and siding with the Bladebreakers. She was there with him, he was lucky to have her.

Kai couldn't help grimacing at all the unpleasant thoughts that had been passing through his mind. Turning his head to face her, he could see that her eyes were distant, staring outside, her eyebrows puckered in concentration at some mental conflict, the blade in her hand long forgotten. Kai ran a hand through his hair as he continued looking intently at the brown haired girl next to him.

She cared for him as someone more than a friend that much was clear to him; he wasn't dumb, he could tell – just like he was sure that his well-masked feelings probably were blatant to her. But that didn't mean she wanted to move ahead – he wasn't sure if he did either, all he was sure about that good things didn't last for long and he didn't wanna lose one moment with her.

Unexpectedly, for the both of them, he wrapped his arms around petite her waist and she let out a sharp breath in response, caught off guard by his sudden intimate gesture. She turned around in his grasp to face him. He saw her cheeks quickly taint pink and he could feel her breaths on his face.

"Kai," she stuttered out, a confused expression on her face, before she could state anything further, the older boy drew her closer to him, closing the little gap between their figures. Her eyes widened as their bodies came in contact with each other, his face barely an inch away from hers. He tucked away the stray locks on her face, his eyes screwed up in concentration before going back to looking her in the eyes.

For a second she saw an unreadable, yet longing expression in Kai's eyes before it vanished, as he closed his eyes, his lips coming closer and closer. Hiromi still staring wide eyed, frozen in the Russian's grip unable to respond, finally his lips met with her and Hiromi let out a small gasp, momentarily taken aback, before closing her eyes, winding her hands around his neck let instinct take over.

Quite a few minutes later the dual haired boy pulled away timidly, and Hiromi's hands dropped from his neck and onto her sides, so quick as if they'd been burned. She was panting and she could feel Kai's warm ragged breaths against her forehead. She let her eyes wander to his, but his crimson irises were almost hooded giving Hilary no opportunity of determining what emotions were being expressed there. His arms were still around her, and moments later he leaned forward, his forehead touching hers.

"I've been, wanting do that for a long time," he breathed, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. "With Boris still out there and the rest of us still being world champions, we can never be sure of anything – what I am sure of is, damn it, Hiromi, I want to be with you. I don't know since how long, but there is no one other than you I can even think about – never have– and well…. I'm in love with you." With that last confession he completely closed his already half lidded eyes, pressing the girl in his arms even closer to him, not wanting to let go, not just yet.

Hiromi just blinked at his words, her brain refusing to respond anymore to Kai's sudden actions and his unexpected words, she just let her intuitions take over and wrapped her hands around his neck and standing on her tip toes she planted her lips on his. It took a few minutes for Kai to realize what had happened, when Hiromi murmured, "I love you", against his mouth, his widened in realization and he began to respond to the younger girl, all thoughts of Boris, the championships, the future, being wiped out of their minds leaving only it only swirling with thoughts of each other and in that present moment when they were finally together.

**XIII**

"I'm glad we decided to stop." Hiromi said suddenly in a small voice, looking up from the book on the table and turned to face Kai.

The said boy didn't look up from his own work; his pencil just started scribbling faster on the paper, his eyes screwed up in concentration on his work. He made a grunt of acknowledgment that would have probably gone unheard due to the sound of the pencil gritting against paper. After a while he dropped his pencil on the piece of parchment and raised his face to look up at his brown haired companion.

"It would only be complicated," the girl continued in a distracted voice.

Kai gave her a piercing look.

"It doesn't change anything," he confessed, "I'm fine with us not being together, it's alright, it doesn't change how I feel about you," he paused to choose the correct words, not wanting to screw things up, "maybe when we're more sure of where we are – for the time, I'm fine just being friends."

Hiromi pursed her lips, this time it was her turn to look down. "I'm glad you get it," Hiromi breathed out, "you're my closest, one of my only few friends, and I'm not ready for this – not yet."

Looking down at the girl wearily, he wasn't sure why, but he agreed with her; their lives were far too complicated to be involved with each other, maybe when they were a bit more older, but not at the moment. Keeping things simple for the time was better – that night was just an impulsive act, a desperate response against the fears that etched in their minds, not thought of rationally – it was clear that they were not going anywhere.

It wasn't that he intended of going out with someone else, he didn't think he could ever be close with any girl other than Hiromi. He didn't want to go too forward, too fast; being friends for the time was just fine… safer.

His eyes were cloudy and unreadable as he placed his hand on Hiromi's shoulder to get her to face him. "Hn," he grunted, "though it doesn't change the fact –"

There was a hushing noise made by Hiromi at which Kai broke off in his sentence and arched an eyebrow at the maroon eyed girl. "I love you too." Kai's face was impassive at first and then a small smile of understanding spread across it.

"Now help me with my problem number 21!" She shouted all of a sudden, her eyes pleading. Kai shook his head in amusement and bent down to peek into her book and help her out.

**XIV**

"Boss's out of prison." The receiver almost fell from her hand as she heard the word's from the other side; she shivered on recognition of the voice and had to grip the edges of the table in front of her to keep control.

Other than the sudden panted breathing there was no response from her side to acknowledge that she had heard the words of the caller.

"You're demanded back at head quarters to report." The words pierced through her mind and could feel Carlos's smirk even though she couldn't see the rat's face. "Boris ain't happy that Kai's alive."

"I'm ready to return whenever Boris wishes." Obedient as possible she tried to make her response to be, but it sounded hollow with fear.

There was a mocking laugh on the other side. "I heard you've been chummy with your_team,_particularly_a lot_with Hiwatari." He paused to scoff. "No need to be in denial, I always get my info right."

"I'm sure Boris told you to call for me, not make assumptions about my personal life." Hiromi tried to make her voice as spiteful as possible.

"Sure," he sneered, "if you're not busy with Hiwatari – who need I mentioned should be dead by now, by your hands – be sure to pop by in Russia soon."

Choking with laughter at his own words, Carlos cancelled the call, leaving an embarrassed and terrified Hilary with the receiver still pressed to her ear.

The Bladebreakers who'd been watching her charily, immediately turned towards her with fretful and questioning eyes as soon as she put the receiver on the phone.

Kai was the one she turned to face. "It was Carlos, Boris is out and he wants me back." She gasped staring at him helplessly, her hands trembling in fear, her body frozen to the spot.

There was a piercing silence in the room as the boys stared at Hiromi, not being able to process the information. Hiromi just stood frozen at her position trying to make sense of her thoughts, the thoughts of embarrassment long gone from her mind and only fear left clutching at her heart and fleeting plans on what to do to somehow salvage her _life _along with that of those she cared for.

**XV**

"There's no way I can't." She reasoned, trying to keep her voice from cracking. It was not firm, and she was sure that he could sense the hesitation. He let out a low growl at the back of his throat which she ignored. She spared a final glance at the contents of her duffel bag and zipped it up.

"I can help you," he pleaded, his voice was desperate; letting her go and being left behind helpless was killing him.

His painful expression froze her; his eyebrows were creased and his eyes burning in their sockets. Looking away from his face, she got back the resolve to speak.

"I won't let you get involved in this; I'm not gonna stand for unnecessary bloodshed." Her voice was resolute this time, there was no faltering.

The sheer stupidity of her decision of going back was annoying him, the second she denied a single request of Boris he'd know – if he didn't already – that she was no longer loyal to him and he wouldn't give a second thought getting rid of her. Her words grated on his nerves and he let out a hiss under his breath. "So, you're gonna get yourself killed?"

She let out a long breath. "I love you, Kai. All of you guys. And I don't want to see any one of you hurt. We knew he'd come for me; it might help us put a stop to him for good."

Kai snorted at her words. "You do remember that your job was to kill all of us."

The explicit way in which he spoke the words made her flinch involuntarily. "I would never – I need to, at least, go back to find out what he wants, I can try to stop him from the inside."

There was a cutting silence as the two of them stood at arm's length from each other, Kai glaring at the wall behind the younger girl in front of him with a look that could burn, while she stared at him pleadingly.

Hiromi had seen him being indifferent and cocky all her life, she'd seen him enraged, and a very few time she'd seen him in pain, but his face was desperate now, pleading her not to go.

Taking both his hands into her own, she pleaded. "Kai," she trailed off, but the older boy's stone gaze was still directed at the wall. "Boris will try and take revenge if I don't show up, he'll come for all of us," she paused and took a sharp breath, "I don't care if you're mad; I'm leaving. Be supportive for once."

The facade of anger melted from his face as he sighed in resignation, looking down to face Hiromi. She let go of his hands and he raised one up to get rid of the strands from her face; she winced at the touch, but didn't make a sound, his hand dropped eventually to take her tiny ones in his own. He was looking at her with the same intensity with which he had glared at the wall, except that his eyes were softer, there was no trace of anger in them.

"I am sorry," he whispered, his breath caressing her flushed face, "I just can't bear to imagine what would happen if you were caught –"

"I'll take what's coming to me and suffer Boris's punishment." Hiromi chuckled shamelessly, a cocky grin on her face.

Kai's eye twitched in annoyance and Hiromi didn't stop light laughter.

"You can die, you know?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'll miss you," she groaned, ignoring Kai's words.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she just giggled in response, he smiled in return showing his resignation. He looked at her smiling face for a while and then pulled her in for a last hug. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while, before Kai –reluctantly- pulled away. His gaze lingered on her flushing face and he finally groaned in resignation.

"Relax!" Hiromi chided, turning around. "I'll be fine; _you've _lived through worse."

Kai didn't respond, he was still staring at her as if she was about to climb into her own grave. Hiromi grabbed her duffel bag, turning back to face Kai she gave have him a one-armed hug and a quick peck on the cheek and hastened towards the exit, shouting "Love you, Kai!"

He watched her disappear through the door, moments later he could hear her footsteps trotting down the wooden staircase. Her last words echoed through his mind and sucking in a deep breath, he whispered, "Love you too, Hils," before slumping down into the arm chair near by, purposely banging the back of his own head against the head rest in frustration.

Boris was back, Hiromi was going back to work for him… no, to _pretend _to work for him, meaning to try and swindle one of the biggest criminal of Russia. He had been right, they didn't have much time; he just wish he'd hadn't agreed to her casual thing, let her know how much he loved her, instead of muttering it to any empty room.

**XVI**

"Welcome back, Hiromi." The words were curt, yet mockingly enthusiastic, as if he was ridiculing her displeasure at being back – back in Russia, back in the confinements of the abbey.

Hiromi flinched, but tried to hide it by bowing down.

"Not happy to see your old master, no?" Boris asked in a warm, mock-sweet voice. "Carlos said that your response was less than enthusiastic."

Hiromi pursed her tips lightly to keep the apprehension from showing on her face. "I won't defend myself against whatever Carlos has poisoned your mind with." She kept her voice defiant and bold. "I am nothing, but loyal, and no short of being jubilant at being back at your service, Master."

Boris smiled in spite of himself; the girl always was good with expression and words, it was hard to doubt her intentions with how well she expressed them. Unlike Kai, who was terrible at articulating his thoughts, Hiromi was very proficient in expressing anything she believed, or even _didn't_ believe in.

"Why did you not complete your assignment?" Boris asked casually.

Hiromi looked up. "You were in prison." He looked up at her incredulously, "and –?" the head of BioVolt pressed. She gave him an equally skeptical look, "I wasn't going to perform a crime without you being there to back me up –" she paused for an unnoticeable moment when she saw a smirk of satisfaction on Boris's face along with that shrewd look always present in his eyes, she smirked internally and continued, "I am not stupid to fight for a master who wasn't even there - I stayed with them, keeping up my pretense, risking my neck in enemy territory, for the rise of BioVolt once you returned. I am ready to complete my orders now –" Hiromi ended her fervent speech and taking a step back bowed in response.

Boris's smirk grew wider; either the girl was much more devoted then he'd expect any captive to be, or she was much better at her facades indeed.

"Very well," he said smugly, "I doubt not your loyalty, I merely wondered about your intentions."

"And now you know them," Hiromi almost snapped, careful to keep her voice from sounding disrespectful.

"Hmm," The goggled man mused, "I no longer want Hiwatari and the others dead – not for the moment anyways, I have other plans, and I want them alive to witness my triumph."

Hiromi nodded grimly, trying hard to keep the relief and ecstasy from being apparent and plastered on her face.

"You'll be assisting with the plan I have in mind –" he told her delightedly, the girl resisted the urge to cringe. "You'll return to Japan, keep up with your pretense, I want the Bladebreakers to have no doubts of your loyalty so they won't guess anything coming – and you being with them will provide necessary information when they probably try to interfere with my plans."

Hiromi tried to stop the glee she was feeling from being blatant in her voice, she'd get to go back home, nothing could ruin her mood for the moment. "So I am a spy now?" she asked in slight indignation, haughtily arching one eyebrow.

"You can put it like that," he said unconcernedly examining her face looking for a fault in her well-put-on mask.

"What is my first duty?" She asked in an obedient voice, wanting to get the meeting done with it as fast as possible.

"Come," he said standing up, gesturing towards the exit, "we have much to discuss, there has been much planning done before your arrival, I'm sure you'll be delighted at what he have come up with."

Hiromi nodded respectfully and made her way through the exit pausing at the door frame waiting for Boris to follow after her.

**XVII**

"I told you this would help us." She mumbled – but it turned into a hiss when the antiseptic soaked cloth made contact with the bruised and burned skin of her arm. She glowered up at him, her face screwed up in pain.

"So, am I supposed to keep ignoring that your life's in danger all the time?" Kai hissed out.

"I am fine!" she protested, but hissed again almost immediately as Kai placed the gauze on another wound this time on her knee.

Kai glared at her bruised knee with the dried blood and then looked up to glare at her. She was sitting on Tyson's bed and he was on his knees on the floor next to her. This was a first – it was usually he, who was injured, sitting on the bed and Hiromi who was bandaging and reprimanding. Guess you never know how tough someone has it, not until you walk a mile in their shoes. With the roles reversed Kai realized how tough it was watching powerlessly on the sidelines watching someone you cared for get hurt.

"Did they just drop you off in Japan all injured the second they were done with their failed mission?" The resentment was obvious in his acerbic tone. "Couldn't they have treated you first; these wounds could have gotten infected."

Hiromi cocked her head to the side; she then raised one eye brow and giggled at Kai's words. "You act as if you don't know Boris or how things work at the abbey?"

Kai frowned at her and then let out a sigh of resignation. The amusement vanished from her features and she looked down at him with apologetic eyes, she took his hand into hers, "I'll be fine, I promise." He looked up at her with a defeated expression, and she gave him a confident grin. "I promise, you'll see, this will turn out fine – like always, just don't worry."

He laid his head on her lap in resignation, he didn't know how much more of this he could take, the anxiety of not knowing if she was safe, her showing bloody and bruised on the door step of the dojo, being helpless in helping her.

He felt comfortable their in her lap as she gently stroked his two toned disheveled hair, he knew he should have been providing her comfort, but he didn't know how to nor did he have the strength, he wanted to be comforted and right now he was in bliss with her, knowing she was safe and within his reach.

**XVIII**

"I'm leaving again." She didn't want to; walking away each time was the hardest thing she'd ever done. How Kai had done it so many times was unclear to her, but she was doing it, so she guessed that he forced himself to do it too. Being away from Kai, her other friends was the toughest thing ever, the only thing that kept her going was that she had a chance of coming back.

Her voice was still nonchalant. She didn't want Kai to know all of this. She was fine and comfortable with what she was doing; it was the only thing that convinced him of not interfering and letting her go. The nod he gave in response to her was pretty imperturbable too. He was tired of her life being hung by a thread and her not caring about it far too much.

He knew she was hurting, why should he show he was too when she didn't? He probably cared more than she did; the life for someone she cared for wasn't on stake, now was it? It was someone who mattered to him, her life which was on the line. It had been nearly a year, and he couldn't take it anymore.

All she had to do was ask for his help, agree to his help one time. He had contacts from the abbey, Voltaire still owned all of BioVolt, and didn't hate him all that much anymore anyways. She had to say the word and he'd do all he could to help her, with his own life, and all the power he had.

But as long as she wanted to do things on her own, all he could do was watch helplessly each time she walked away. He chuckled darkly when he thought that this must be how she felt each time he disappeared.

She walked out of the door without another glance at him. Caving in to personal desires always led to second guessing of duties, that was exactly how she had lost the resolve to complete her original mission and had became loyal to the Bladebreakers; she didn't want to give herself the opportunity to second-guess her decision again because, this time, it could lead to them losing their lives, instead of them being saved – there was no way she was putting their lives on the stake.

She wiped out all thoughts of Kai and the others as soon as she was out of the vicinities of the dojo; and taking out her cell phone, she dialed up Carlos, ready to endure his spitefulness and ridicule, to ask where she was supposed to meet up with Boris.

**XIX**

"You, that way!" she commanded a couple of young student who looked in their early teens. They flinched at the harshness of their superior's order and immediately complied, the thought of resistance not even crossing their brain-washed-to-obey minds.

Now that she was alone in the chamber, Hiromi leaned against one of the walls and sighed resignedly. It wasn't that she like being that rude, but she knew it was the only way these kids would listen to her, and she really wanted some alone time. When she was at BioVolt, Voltaire had her under surveillance continuously; he didn't really trust her. It was good to be away from the people of the abbey for a while, this was her longest mission away from the Bladebreakers and she was home sick beyond all beliefs. The carvings of ancient bit beasts were on the wall she was leaning against, it reminded her of some of the digs she'd seen when the team visited one of Mr. Grange's archaeological sites, though none of the bit beasts seemed recognizable to her.

This was Boris's master plan; he wanted to find the excavation where a legendary bit beast _Phantasos_ resided. It was supposed to grant one wish – any wish of its master, and there was no better opportunity for Boris to take over the world and get rid of the bane of his existence, the Bladebreakers. This was what they've been trying to do, find the carving in which the bit beast's spirit was encased.

They had been at this excavation for quite a few hours and Hiromi was in no mood to pretend that she wasn't exhausted. Kai was mad at her, she knew it. Didn't he get that this concerned his safety as much as hers? Her inner monologue, along with her short lived solitude came to a close as Boris marched into the chamber she was in. "Hiromi!"

With reluctance she opened her eyes, adjusting them to the dim lit surroundings. Kami, how much she wanted to sleep in her own futon right then. It took quite a bit of will power and internal coaxing to keep her tone from being biting.

"Yes, Master."

"We're leaving," he spat out, without looking at her, "another false lead, there is no trace of the holy beast," he turned his head around to face her, frustration and anger at the fresh failure evident in his features, "when we do get done with this plan – I want your original mission completed, by your hands only."

Hiromi eyes widened and she swallowed down the wave nausea that hit her, immediately composing herself.  
"Yes, master." She answered as unperturbedly as possible. She began following out Boris towards the exit, glad that they had not succeeded in their plan; this was the last available lead, and it would take the scientists at the abbey a while to search for new traces and to investigate their authenticity, and during that time she'd get to be back with the Bladebreakers. _Yes! _She cheered internally.

She knew she was stalling, it was clear that once they found what they were looking for she'd have to deceive Boris and somehow escape with the bit chip; it would be dangerous and her cover would obviously be blown. Boris would definitely be on the hunt to get his bit beast back and that would lead to the Bladebreakers' lives along with hers in immediate danger.

She followed outside to wear the rest of the recruits that had been present for this escapade, ready to be dropped back in Japan after a month of being away. At least she wasn't injured this time, she grinned at the realization, Kai'd probably be glad about that, and she couldn't wait to see him and the others.

**XX**

There was a hint of mockery and skepticism in his tone. "It's been a year, and I have had no lack of allegiance from her side."

That definitely made a blow at his pride and it took all his self control not to seethe back; levelheadedness was crucial at the moment, and under his command, his voice remained composed as he answered, "I finally have proof."

There was a satisfied smirk, _finally._

"I managed to get the Bladebreaker's dojo bugged and it didn't take a long time of recording to get evidence."

Boris raised an eyebrow.

"I have some _contacts _in the BBA; they managed to get the job done." The younger man explained, and then he began smirking as he added, not being able to help himself. "Oh, and your model student…she's somewhat in a relationship with Hiwatari."

Carlos had his doubts on Hiromi's loyalty to BioVolt from the start, there was no way she would have stayed in enemy territory that long – how had she not been discovered? How could she take it? – unless, the place no longer was enemy territory to her. The moment he started searching about her, he got more and more sure of his hunch; her charade of being a Bladebreaker was too well-played to be a travesty. All the videos, photographs, news articles, tabloid-articles he had found just led to his suspicions being increased. The happiness and spontaneity that radiated from those pictures hardly depicted an act of forced partaking – they showed but a sincere contentment which could not be masked no matter how much Hiromi, in fear of discovery, tried to show otherwise.

It was with Hiwatari, with whom her interaction was the most apparent, and he could tell just by google-ing about it that there was something going on between them, he had been mocking Hiromi about it since his first phone call. The prospect of an abbey soldier having started a relationship with the enemy – and not any enemy, Hiwatari, of all people was disgusting to him.

With all of this information, it was hard to doubt where her loyalties lay; all it took was getting a footage of Hiromi's day and visual and audio proof of her treachery was available – and also of her actually being in a relationship with Hiwatari, the guy who was considered to be the biggest adversary of any BioVolt soldier. Hiromi Tachibana was clearly a traitor in each possible way to the BioVolt Corporation; his suspicions had been accurate from the start. He couldn't help the smug pride he felt at being right and- of course- also at the disgracing of his former comrade, who his master had expected to be his prodigy, his most faithful servant.

"Very well," Boris replied after a long time of contemplative silence, there was no anger or outrage in his words, no surprise at the sudden news, the words were calculating and knowing. "This certainly interests things."

Carlos blinked and his eye brows tightened in response. "You don't seem concerned?"

"She is siding with the Bladebreakers, eh?" Boris said spitefully, his voice reaching a high pitch of hysteria as the gears of his brain turned viciously, analyzing the opportunities that this prospect offered. "She's joined them, is concerned for them, loves them – she betrayed BioVolt for them…What do you think she would _not_do for them?"

"You're going to use that –" Carlos asked uncertainly, the intenseness of his expression giving away his wariness towards the strategy of his master, which he seemed clearly bemused and confused by. What Boris had planned, Carlos only could guess, he wasn't that higher up in the ranks to know it, though he was sure that no one actually knew the full niceties of any stategy Boris had.

"This is her weakness; we'll use it to keep her in line – and to get to the Bladebreakers." Boris explained curtly, his expression absent minded, it was blatant that he was more concerned right then with using his new found information to the benefit of his already-concocted plan, rather than explaining his reasons to Carlos who would still be lost considering that he knew not much of the purple haired man's intentions.

"But how –"

"Enough." Boris silenced him before he could continue.

Carlos nodded immediately and took Boris's warning as his queue to exit; he knew that he'd gotten much more leverage in the conversation than what could be expected; he counted his blessings and didn't decide to argue further knowing it would be foolish to do so. Boris would know what he was doing; and as long as the little traitor got what she deserved – finally! – he would be satisfied. With that final notion he exited the room smirking grimly at the prospect of what lay ahead.

-xxx-

_"To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." - Anonymous_

-xxx-

* * *

**AN: What is with this fic and indigestion? -_- Last time I had a tummy ache, and this time I'm nauseous. Well, whatever, I'm too tired to care, if you enjoyed this, I'm glad, review if you want, don't if you don't, Beyblade is dead any ways, and I do not give a damn anymore. Thanks to _Moonlight Serenity _for reviewing, twice! Honestly, that really made my day. :) An update, exactly on time, Friday. xD Thank you also to _Dead-bY-n0w _for reviewing and beta-ing. Wrote this in June too. :P Last chapter left. I'll put it up soon. It too was written in early June.**

**Has anyone noticed the letter 'K' sucks! -_- With my name, my pen name, my email addresses and Kai's name all starting from 'K', I've learned that it's a pretty deformed letter, a sentence with a word with capital 'K' in the middle just looks ugly. Whichever sentence has Kai, in the middle, notice, it looks ugly. I wish my name didn't start with 'K', and my pen name, I can change _kaihil lover_, I can't change my name. -_- Ugh. Never mind, like I said, 'K', capital 'K' is weird. **

**Oh, and Ramadan Mubarak to all the people of the places where they start tomorrow. :) Happy fasting. **

**01:10 a.m. 20th July, 2012**


	3. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_**Chapter 3: Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

-xxx-

"_Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love." ~ John LeCarre quotes_

-xxx-

**XXI**

"I love you, always," her voice sounded pleading, her eyes were closed. She was at the door frame of Tyson's room and Kai was in there standing near the window.

"I know." Not the best response to a confession of devotion; and to top it, his reply was abrupt; all his responses had been some time since he'd been upset with her. He didn't agree with her risking her neck pretending that she was loyal to Boris, if she was discovered while she was there, it would be the end; and even if not, she was just another pawn to Boris, he'd use her even when she was near her dying breath to get what they wanted.

"Last chance probably," she said opening one eye to peak at him, he hadn't moved and was still unblinkingly staring outside the window.

His voice sounded grave and cracked as if he hadn't talked in a while. "I won't believe that, if only you'd let us help."

"It's stupid to let this opportunity go – we would have to stop Boris, now we have me, working on the inside, how is this not better?" She asked exasperatedly.

He turned to face her, his eyes bloodshot.

"You wanted to do things on your –"

"I'll be back this time for good." She stated in hopes of cheering him up.

"Then what – we'll be back to what I've been saying. Boris will know, we'll all be in danger; why risk your life for the inevitable; to delay it?" His voice bordered at the edge of skepticism and mockery as he glared at her.

Hiromi looked at him incredulously, "To keep him from succeeding at his plan." Kai's glare got more piercing and she flinched under it. "I'll call you when I need back up." There was no response so she spoke up, her words a mere mumble. "I won't change my mind, just because you're upset; this is important."

His gaze didn't falter and Hiromi just groaned in frustration, she walked over to him, his eyes still placed on her, linked her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips and before he could respond she drew back and made her way out of the door, leaving him feeling apologetic for being so hard on her.

**XXII**

He slapped her across the face and she went skidding back across the marbled floor. Blood poured out from her nose; the Russian criminal's hand had collided with her face, and it was beginning to swell already.

"You miserable little thing, you thought I would never find out?! Or that useless Kai or any of your little team mates will protect you?!" He spat out at her, glaring through his goggles.

Hiromi's breath got stuck in her throat and paralyzing numbness spread across her body in fear, rendering her unable to move. Hiromi stared in fright as Boris leaned down a couple of feet from her. "So you actually decided to go against BioVolt?" he asked her in disgust. "You thought you'd be able to fool us and take the bit beast back to the BBA? To destroy it?! Did you actually believe you would fool us?"

Hiromi's breathing was labored as she listened to Boris's furious words – this was the end, this was the end Kai feared for. She closed her eyes and gulped slowly, not wanting Boris to hear.

Boris smirked at his student's miserable state. "Oh, don't worry Hiromi," he spat out standing back up. "You're not gonna die, not yet, you still have work to do – you'll be getting that bit beast for me, and then drawing the Bladebreakers to me."

**XXIII**

"The location has been determined, there are no doubts a crew has already been sent to examine the excavation." Her voice sounded urgent, but more anxious then hasty. "I'll inform you when we're done, you guys need to be at the courtyard of the abbey; no need for back up, there're going to be only six soldiers coming back, including me, Boris and Carlos." She spoke in a mechanical voice, wanting him to feel the apathy in it, knowing very well that her conversation was being tapped.

"Alright," He assented, his voice a little apologetic, feeling repentant at how harsh he had been with her the other day, followed by, "be safe… love you."

She flinched involuntarily as she heard his proclamation, she was certain that he must have too, those words must not have been easy for the emotionally-constipated and distrusting former abbey soldier to admit once again after being somewhat turned down the first time. She pretended she didn't hear them and cancelled the call.

She had to do it, she'd have to betray her team, there was no other choice; and it was the only way to save them. Boris didn't trust her anymore and he sure as hell wasn't civil; she had to obey every command without a single protest – the only reason she was alive was because they had work for her to do, and they weren't going to let her die without finishing what she had to do.

It was time to start getting ready for the excavation to retrieve the bit beast. Her heart drummed furiously as she planned what she had to do, one slip and it would ruin everything; she guessed this was what she got for her betrayal – or for not listening to Kai, both probably.

**XXIV**

"It was Mr. Dickenson." Hiro put his cell phone back in his pocket, and turned to look at the Bladebreakers, taking in their anxious face waiting for his response. They didn't deserve this.

Fear clenched at Kai's heart as he waited to hear the words which were inevitable. They never came…

"Hiromi betrayed us."

His mouth parted in shock, as he inhaled deeply and just tightened his eyes shut. The news was not what he expected, he felt stupid for not anticipating such an outcome. Of course; he had fallen in love with that girl, she had to betray him… figures… he just trusted her too much, he knew she cared for him too much to do something like that, guess he was wrong.

In the darkness of the night, he saw a helicopter making its way towards the open grounds. Kai flinched as the entire abbey lit up and the sound of marching echoed through the ancient building: the soldiers were making their way down for the fight.

It was time to face her. She wasn't his Hiromi anymore, she was just another one of Boris's soldiers, and he'd killed too many of them without a second glance or thought… Hiromi would just be another one in the list. The bitterness in his thoughts hurt him because none of it he actually meant, if it came to combat between them, he would never be able lay a finger on her.

Even if he did spare her, there was no way he was letting Boris win, though he wasn't sure how, there were seven of them and -against them- was the entire abbey. There was no way they could escape, besides it was better to die with dignity whilst fighting, instead of dying be being caught whilst running. This was the fight Hiromi had been pretending to risk her life in wanting to delay, and now that it was time for it, it stung how she wasn't there on their side.

**XXV**

They were bladers, not soldiers, even if they were, there wasn't much they could do against an army.

There hands were bounded with ropes and soldiers gripped them from each side, each of them was rendered completely unable to move a single muscle. The BioVolt soldiers had been too many; there was no way that the Bladebreakers could have over powered them. It was the entire abbey, the students and workers alike, against the seven of them, they didn't have a chance. Hiromi's words had been a lie, this was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission, hence the lack of back up and the discerning shortage of number.

Hiromi was the one they steered clear of, none of them had the resolve to actually hurt her, avoiding her was the only thing to do. But she was the one who had the bit chip in which the holy beast had been imprisoned. Kai was the one who tried to get it from her, but before he could actually get close enough to overpower her, soldiers had intercepted him. They could only watch now as Boris prepared for his triumph.

"Why?" He choked out looking at Hiromi with fierce eyes.

"A true beyblader must rise above loyalty and friendship. (1)" Hiromi echoed soullessly. "Your words, not mine. I might not blade, I'm a part of this world, always have been."

"Ugh!" Kai growled in frustration, trying to escape from the two guards which were holding him by the sides. The guards did not react his struggling they just tightened their hold on him.

Hiromi moved closer to him so that she was barely a foot away. Boris or any of the others didn't care, or worry that she might help her team mates, they were captured too effectively, there was no way Hiromi could free them. "I'm sorry." She was careful to keep her voice apathetic; the guards next to Kai could listen to her words. "I would never want to do this to you."

"Then why, damn it?!" Kai hissed, struggling again to escape. Hiromi inhaled a sharp breath. "I couldn't hurt you guys, and I had no other choice."

His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him.

"Ugh! I told you this was stupid, I told you not to do this –" Kai broke off in mid sentence as Hiromi turned around and walked away without sparing him a second glance, he then turned to Boris, chagrin and loathing apparent on his face, "Boris," he snarled, but his old mentor paid him no mind. He was too busy with his own arrangements.

The rest of the team along with Kai watched helplessly as Boris prepared to insert the bit chip in the blade and make his wish. They were frozen in their place unable to comprehend all that had happened.

How could so much have changed?

This was it.

Boris had won.

They were gonna witness his triumph and then wish for death, because death would be much less painful than what Boris will have in store for them. All of the preparations were done and Boris stepped into the centre of the open grounds ready for his conclusive conquest.

The Bladebreakers – minus Kai – and Hiro closed their eyes prepared for the end; Kai's eyes bored at Hiromi's back, it wasn't apparent whether it was revulsion, or empathy in his eyes. Preparing to launch the blade, a triumphant smirk on his face and a maniacal glint in his eyes, Boris started, "I wish –"

**XXVI**

Hiromi knocked Boris onto the floor before he could utter another syllable. Before the guards and soldiers could make their way towards her or Boris could get up, stepping over him with a grunt, she picked up and the blade and launched it "I wish for the destruction of the entire BioVolt Corporation!"

The bit beast was out of the blade as soon as the wish was made, creating a whirlpool of blinding flashes. Each member of BioVolt felt the scars of B and V carved in the side of their necks burn. Kai and Hiro though, they had left the abbey and were no longer loyal to neither Boris nor Voltaire, still felt their scars blister and they resisted the urge to scream in pain.

One by one -starting from Boris- every soldier started being drifted towards the portal; they were wide-eyed with fear as they watched one person after the other disappear into the vortex. Eventually the guards holding the team captive also began getting pulled into the oblivion drifting in the sky.

With no one holding him captive anymore, with great difficulty, Kai managed to use his fingers to untie the knot which bound his hands together. With a growl he ripped off the ropes which were around him and then making his way over to Tyson, freed him. The world champion wasted no time in making his way towards the others; he knew Kai had other things to do.

The former Blitzkrieg Boy sprinted over to where Hiromi had already been lifted above the ground being drawn towards the swirling vortex. "Hiromi, you baka!" he growled and reached out to her just like he had reached out for Dranzer each time he lost her; and just like then, his attempt was futile, Hiromi just kept drifting away.

"I'm sorry; this was the only way to save you guys, and to stop Boris." Hiromi whispered, her voice sounding faint, as she drifted more and more out of her blue-haired friend's reach. "Love you, always."

"Hiromi!" Kai growled his voice hoarse from all the shouting. He stood with his hands to his sides looking up as Hiromi floated further and further away from the ground and his reach. He dropped on his knees and growled in frustration as he saw her look down on him with a helpless look.

She kept drifting further and further, till the point that her figure was no longer discernible, "Good bye," he heard a faint whisper before she disappeared completely, the vortex swirling one last time and disappearing with her and the bit beast going back into the blade the very next second with it spinning itself to a halt.

Hiromi was gone.

Kai blinked at his surroundings, not a BioVolt soldier in site.

They won. BioVolt had been stopped.

It was all over.

**XXVII**

Too much happened in the last few hours to be made sense of. Hiro Granger wasn't sure what to perceive from everything; however he did know that Kai was enraged and lamenting, so when he spoke, his words sounded reprimanding, yet sympathetic.

"You shouldn't do this, you're being acquisitive like Boris; we have to destroy that bit chip."

"This isn't for me!" was the response, his face wild face contorted into a grimace pointing in the direction where Hiromi had disappeared. "This is for her." His voice sounded grim, strained and, resigned, "I wish Hiromi had never been taken into the abbey."

There were gasps from the team, an inaudible, "No!" from Hiro and Ray as Kai finished his sentence.

The bit beast was released from the blade and in the wink of an eye there was a vortex spinning around it. The neon bright light from the whirlpool surrounded the holy beast and made everyone in the ground nearly blind, the wind created from the continuous whirling pushed everyone back against there feet. After a few moments there was a blinding flash and groaning each one of the closed their eyes involuntarily unable to keep them open any longer.

**XXVIII**

Images whipped through everyone's mind like a film on a projector, or a dyeing person's life flashing before his eyes, only much faster each image lasted for barely a second and the voices sounded like this terrible buzzing, some words coherent, but others just a mundane murmuring; some common images flickering through each mind were known to them, some more personal were unique to each viewer…

Momentary glances made by Kai of Hiromi in the abbey… Hiromi and Tyson's class rivalry … the first encounter with Kai… meeting Max and Ray… proudly presenting her training schedule… the fight with Tyson followed by the reconciliation… training… finally seeing the bit beasts… meeting Zeo… … the tournament… the confession to Kai… when Hiro told her and Tyson that Kai left… the championships… the Justice 5 tournament against Boris … confessing to the other Bladebreaker's… the confession from Kai… future tournaments… Boris's return to seek her out… her playing double agent… Boris's payback… her recent supposed betrayal… her final stand…

Each memory played through the minds which had originally witnessed it, in a speed faster than lightening, preventing the brain from process them or commit them firmly to memory… the scenes started playing again going backwards this time, showing different scenes, a continuous play back of Hiromi's life, depicting glances of parts of her life which they hadn't even seen, going back to the early age of infant hood, till the moment she was kidnapped by Boris's henchmen….

The images disappeared with a blinding flash, with a few of Hiromi's most precious sentences – different for each witness – lingering, hauntingly in their mind as they eventually got their site back. The ringing echo of her words vanished from their mind as soon as their eyes and mind grasped a hold on reality once more.

Blinking to regain consciousness and a grasp a hold on their surroundings, the BBA workers all saw that they were back in the snow covered Moscow ground. They looked around for hopeless, yet desperate traces of Hiromi until a second later their heads whipped at up at Kai's words.

"She's gone; she's probably not even here in Russia…" Kai spoke through gritted teeth, each syllable burning his tongue. He growled in frustration and picked up the abandoned blade on the floor and crushed the bit chip into pieces. "It's over." He said in a grim voice, destroying the blade, the bit chip being mutilated along with it, his eyes, now bloodshot were glaring at the sky from where light snow flakes had begun to fall.

Ray pursed his lips as he stared in shock at his surroundings. He called out tentatively to his captain, "Kai."

The addressee grimaced at the sound of his name. "No!" he snarled, and with that last parting sound Kai made his way out of the vicinities of the abbey before anyone could develop enough grasp on reality to weigh on weather to stop him or not, much less accomplish the task, if the decision being the former; they just stared at him as he disappeared into the snow covered streets of Moscow.

**XXIX**

Kai increased his pace as he walked forward – away from the Bladebreakers, he was looking down as he walked; the pain, the anguish, the anger, the acceptance, a thousand other emotions – all, but regret – waging war in his mind.

This led to his seclusion from the outside world and resulted in him bumping into someone as early as three minutes into his departing from his friends. Kai managed to keep himself from ending up on the ground, but the person he had bumped into – a girl – was on the asbestos floor, her notebooks having dropped from her hands, sprawled around her.

One glance down was all it took to take Kai's breath away and to make him tighten his eyes, losing the ability to reopen them again. , "Hiro –" He had almost choked out her full name the second he glimpsed her, but he bit his tongue half way. Taking a deep in audible breath he opened his eyes and held his hand out for the girl to take; she accepted her savior's hand silently and let him pull her to her own two feet. She then bent down to pick up her books, the stranger who had bumped into her, waiting patiently for her to retrieve her articles.

As she stood up, convinced that she had heard the stranger who she'd crashed with say something very much like the start of her name, she felt no anger at the person whom she'd crashed with, she knew she was partially at fault, her thoughts had been far from the side walk she was on.

She looked up to the young man who had helped her up, only to be startled by his vaguely familiar appearance. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she concentrated hard on the very recognizable face, when she couldn't pin who he was, she did what she would have before she had seen the frustratingly recognizable face, distractedly, she mumbled, "Thank you."

Kai gave her a weary smile; someone up there hated him, he had to run into her, get his resolve of never seeing her to get a huge dent in the bumper. "Sorry." He apologized, though it wasn't so much for bumping into her, but a thousand things he wanted to say to her, but never did; for how he should have protected her, but wasn't able to. There were so many things he wanted to say – things he couldn't, things she wouldn't even understand even if he did say them.

"No," she refused in a high pitched tone, "it's my fault, I was a bit distracted, this block seemed familiar, though I haven't actually ever been here – and I didn't pay attention to where I was going." She mumbled her explanation to a halt, embarrassed and blushing at how she began to ramble on all hyper to a total stranger.

Kai's eyes were half lidded in fatigue, her words made him want to laugh in spite of cruel irony, but he gave her a weary nod.

"So, you're from –?" he trailed off, staring at her face as inconspicuously as he could. He wanted to commit her face, her voice, her very being to his memory.

"Not here – Russia," she chirped shyly in response. Kai nodded and gave her an encouraging smile, the whole purpose of letting her go was to be happy, no point in grudging over it. "Kai," he stated, extending his hand forward.

Her former mortified and apprehensive expression morphed into a cheerful one, and she shook Kai's hand for a second, before the latter immediately drew his, back, leaving a lingering feeling on her own. "Hiromi." She told him, but then her expression scrunched up as if she remembered something. "It was great meeting you – but" she turned her head and gestured to a car waiting on the other side of the road, with a brown-haired man sitting in the driver's seat looking their way with a crinkled smile and waiting eyes, "my dad's waiting for me."

Acknowledgement at her words flashed through Kai's and he nodded accordingly. She flashed him a tentative smile, and turning around she moved towards her father's car, calling back a quick, "Thanks… goodbye,"

"Thank _you_, Hiromi," Kai muttered turning around to walk back in the direction opposite to where Hiromi headed. "Love you, still."

**XXX**

She was leaving, going back to Russia. He would never be able to see her again, even if he did, she'd never remember all the history they shared. The only thing left was the memories he had of her, which would eventually fade, leaving but a vague remembrance of someone he had longed for so bad, someone he had failed to protect, someone who- at least- was happy because of him.

And one other thing, a picture he had of her, the picture he always carried in his pockets. It was the photo take after the team winning the second world championships, in which Hiromi was pulling him in the line of the camera, her arm linked with him. He guessed that was one thing that would last, however, with how crumpled up it was from being in his jeans pockets for five years he doubted how long it'd last.

Boris had met the end he deserved, the abbey was destroyed, Hiromi was safe and happy, it was a complete win-win; these were the only things that mattered. This was what he wanted from the start – the moment he found out about her being from the abbey. He wasn't going to wish for things to change, it hurt more than he would have imagined – their friendship, their love, nothing existed anymore, it was just all just a fleeting memory in his mind, and the pain, and longing for her, it would never to stop, but it was all fine, it was all something he could deal with, he had gotten what was best for her and that was all that mattered.

Despite what his team mates claimed, he did not regret it; it was, the right thing to do, but still, as he thought of the details of his self deemed victory, it was, hard to distinguish it from a defeat.

-xxx-

"_One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter." - James Earl Jones quotes_

-xxx-

* * *

**Note: (1) Kai's words to Tyson, when the Bladebreakers try to look for him at Balkov abbey. Season 1.**

* * *

**Thank You -s: Thank you to _Moonlight Serenity_ and_ Rangerapprentice_ for reviewing the last chapter and for Dead-bY-n0w for beta reading the while thing. xD Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter of _TLTGYA_, which are _Moonlight Serenity, Kitty Chandelle, Dead-bY-n0w_ and _Kiray Himawari._ Just realized I hadn't done that.**

* * *

**AN: ****So at five in the morning after sehri, after doing hours and hours of tabsare and tazkare, this fic (the one that breaks the record of getting the worse respond among my fics) ends. Thank you, God!**

**School started 3 days ago and I'm not going, 'cause well I am not _in_ school. Ugh, the agony. To think, just 6 months ago, all I wanted, was the for the month to end so I could get out of school.**

**First week of August is for home work and studying. -_- All I can think of after continuously studying for the past 3 days is how to find empirical formula, percentage composition, and tamseeli andaz of our local awami shayar, Nazir Akbar Abadi! If the man had any pity on Admi-zat, he would not have written_ Admi Nama_. I was studying till 2 hours ago. I did come across some very awesome shair from my 10th grade Urdu book. They were so KaiHil-ish! Well, 4 days left till studies end. ****Then again one month of summer vacation left, *sighs* then college. Ugh. *cringes***

**There will be a_ sequel_. In my mind Kai and Hilary already had a happy ending a few years after this fic, but for the sake of the readers, I thought whether I should do a sequel or not, since despite loving angst with my heart, I do HATE tragedy. Reading two very awesome quotes inspired me - there will be a sequel! xD It will be written next summer! This one is booked between homework and other updates.**

**There will also be a _spin off_! _Her Name is Alice by Shinedown_, heard it first time when my iTunes was on shuffle, last month! Fell in love with it! That's what inspired the idea of a spin off. It'll be Hilary-centric-ish. About her dealing with her new life, getting weird flashbacks, finding places and people she didn't know similar, run into people who knew her, but didn't know them, and all the complications of the time stream being messed up, thanks to Kai. :P It'll be written next summer, and I am very excited and inspired about it. It'll be like _Dead-bY-n0w_ puts it, my wordy and philosophical drabbles, (lol) only longer!**

**Now I will stop my pointless rambling and sleep, since it's 5:30 in the morning. ****Later people, please review, it'd mean a lot. The lack of respond to this fic is disheartening, though not much, I love this fic too much to care. xD **

**Do read the spin off and the sequel! I, invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time. And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind. And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill, has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feel...! You see there's no real ending *dramatic pause* it's only the beginning, *dramatic pause* come out and play...*disappears like the Cheshire cat* xD _  
_**

**4th August, 2012. 05:16 a.m**


End file.
